Heat
Heat is a campaign level of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. In gameplay it's both a redux and a reversal of Safehouse, while in story it is the SAS team's fight to survive against Imran Zakhaev's supporters after the capture (and execution) of Khaled Al-Asad. Plot The level starts off with Captain Price, Soap, Gaz and Sgt. Arem are charging down to defend the hill. Sgt. Arem starts off in a sniper position inside one of the barns. The original plan was to deploy charges (antipersonnel explosives) at "Phase Line Alpha" near a church, and "Phase Line Bravo" near a tavern, then to hold out until extraction at a landing zone (LZ) at the top of the hill. However, after the simultaneous detonations at Alpha, the enemy (mistaking the SAS team for a much larger force) eventually resorted to mortars to force them back. Sgt. "Soap" MacTavish would then man a Mini gun inside a crashed Black Hawk helicopter, holding off the enemy until enemy helicopters started deploying troops. Once "Soap" and the rest of the SAS soldiers reached Phase Line Bravo, he had to use four detonators (one in each of four windows) in the tavern to manually detonate the Bravo charges. They would retreat up the hill once more toward the same barn where they found Al-Asad, after which the team held off the enemy and allowed Soap to use a conveniently-placed (coincidentally or not) Javelin missile system to take out four enemy tanks. However, despite the clearing of enemy armor the evacuation helicopter pilot deemed the LZ "too hot," with multiple SAM launchers across the mountains and the team was told to get to a new LZ at the bottom of the hill by a lake within 4 minutes or be left behind. Despite Gaz's anger at having to go back down the same hill just ceded to the enemy, "Soap" took point and led the team down the hill. Ssgt. Griggs and his fellow Marines covered the SAS as they boarded the helicopter, and all successfully evacuated. Tips *The tavern in which you use the detonators has an AK-47 Grenadier with about 5 GP-25 grenades and a M249 SAW lying on a bed. *The Barn though, has RPDs, P90s and Dragunovs. * Instead of going to the edge of the cliff at the start of the level, you can go up into the church tower and pick off the enemies with your M21. There are also several RPGs up there. * After a certain amount of time, the enemies stop spawning, leaving you with the ones that are already there. (There's some near the barn, possibly a few squads in the village, and another squad near the LZ.) If you're fast enough, you could take advantage of this. * When running down to the LZ, go down through the field to the west and keep to the west while running down as it has less enemies. * When running down to the LZ, only shoot enemies which are an immediate danger, just keep running fast! * At the very start, where you first verse the enemy, you can go up to the church steeple and find a large quantity of RPG-7s and an M21. * Instead of fending off the original force of enemies at where the main squad is, immediately man the mini gun as you are still able to kill some of the enemies and you also are able to kill the helicopters that airdrop more enemies. *If you pick up some RPG-7's in the tower and wait to use them at the point where Soap must man the minigun, when the helicopters arrive it is a fantastic time to gain the achievement 'Bird on the ground' for Xbox 360 *You can shoot the Helicopters with the minigun before you fall back. The choppers only take a burst each. Trivia * It is considered one of the hardest missions on Veteran. * The multiplayer map Creek has a similar artistic appearance to this level. * Sometimes, when you are looking around the Sea Knight helicopter, you might see a dead marine in digital desert camo. People thought it was a glitch but if you climb up the rotor and on top of the helicopter you will see a faded USMC logo. *There is a glitch that allows you to get over the fence at the beginning. In order to get there, you need to stand on a tree stump that has an axe lodged in it, then you jump towards the fence. From there onwards, you can head to the enemy's spawn area, though if you stay there for too long when they call in for the mortar strike, you will be trapped. *The Javelin at the barn could have possibly been the one located in the church tower during the mission Safehouse. *You could destroy all 8 helicopters that appear in the mission. The first 5 could be shot down with the minigun, while the other 3 could be shot down with the RPG lying on the fence in front of the barn. *Airstrikes cannot destroy the Sea Knight helicopter nor kill your team-mates when it hits them. *The minigun is exclusive to this particular level. *When you enter the extraction chopper, if you look out at Griggs, he reloads his SAW, but at least twice as fast as you would reload a SAW. Also, you can see the blue ammo box he drops, which you don't see with any other characters. *The General Concept of this level vaguely resembles the final battle in 'Saving Private Ryan' where the Americans fall back from position to position until they are eventually relieved. *It is unclear why the Harriers are not affected by the nearby SAMs when they are preventing the landing of the extraction helicopter at the barn. It is possible that they approach too quickly and too close to the mountains for enemy radar to get a fix on them, faster than the extraction copter anyway. *If you use the "give all" cheat, it will give you the Javelin. However, you cannot pick up the Javelin in the barn and the game does not continue on until you have picked them up, such as the tanks you are supposed to destroy will not appear until you pick up the Javelin. Until you do, enemies will keep spawning over and over. Only one way is found so far; restarting from the checkpoint (if you didn't have the cheat on before) or restart the entire level. An easier way is to type "take all" without the quotes in the console, and pick the Javelin up. *When Big Bird comes to pick you up, next to where it lands is a dead Marine. It is unknown who that Marine is. *It's pretty funny to note that in this level, you destroy 4 tanks, 5-8 helicopters, and undoubtedly kill at least 150 men without losing one man. This is also not considering the casualties lost in Safehouse, where again not one SAS man died. *In this level, Mac is wounded. When he is asked for a status report he is hit, saying "Bloody hell I'm hit, aaargh!" Gaz says that Mac is in trouble and tells you to fall back. It is unknown whether or not he survived or not, although he probably didn't as he doesn't board the chopper. *If you go into the church at the beginning of the mission and then climb up to the tower, there will be plenty of RPG's on the floor and a SVD. *It is unclear what happened to the Russian loyalist in safehouse. He may have left on foot, or be picked up on a helicopter (which is unlikely because then Price and the rest could've boarded). *Like in Bog, an uncontrolled mounted M249 SAW's use icon is that of an MG-42. The "noclip" console command must be enabled in order for this to be seen. *Again, using noclip, if you look at the soldiers as they enter the chopper, they all disappear when they get to a certain distance into the chopper. Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 4 Single Player Levels